The Angel Of Death Returns
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: k the gboys dont' make an apperence till the 2nd chapter . This is about the gboys going to school in Tokyo and they come up agianst a unexpected power. Wufei sends for his good freind Jessica in America. The Angel Of Death. Secrets are revelad about Heer
1. Default Chapter

Guess what peps? i have come up with another one of my wonderful  
stories. I know i still have to work on my other story Old Freinds and  
i am working on it! But i decided to give u a new taste of what i can do  
so i came up with a plot that i havent seen used before so i think you'll  
like it!! Please read and oh sorry to al u Quatre and Trowa fans but   
they will not be in this story. I know i am so cruel.   
So in this story the G-boys are at a school in Tokyo. Wufei   
asks his freind Jessica (yes i know so unlike him to have a girl thats  
his friend but suprisingly he does.) To help him on some mission they   
have embarked on. Nothing they would usually do so get ready.  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Gundam Wing but i do own Jessica.I   
wish i could borrow the Gboys for a day or two.   
Sailor Star - don't we all?  
Angel Of Death- ohhhh hey ur here!!! This is my friend Sailor  
Star aka Quatre's girlfriend. She is also mad at me for not putting   
him in here.   
Sailor Star-yeah and why was that ?  
Angel of Death- umm well i couldnt find a place to put him but  
i promise i will put him in my next story.!!!  
Sailor Star - ok fine well all of you please review after this  
when she gets at least 5 reviews she will put up the next chapter.  
A.O.D. - yup thats right folks i have already written the story  
so i will keep putting up chapters after i get more reviews. Thanks guys  
now read and have fun!!! Oh and some of the characters may be a little  
O.O.C.  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
chapter 1 the air plane and the mystery man  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
Dear Jessica,  
Been a long time huh? Well i am writing u cause i have a sort of  
well, mission that i need your help on. I'm at St. Edwards Privite   
School in Tokyo.Please come i really need your help in this.I have enclosed  
a plane ticket and directions to the school you will be poseing as a   
school guidence counsler.   
I Hope to see you soon,  
Wufei  
  
"Well, well, well, good old Wufei sure knows how to sound like  
he misses u." Jessica thught she had just read the letter for the fourth  
time on the plane. Wufei, her best friend as far as guys go, had asked  
her to go and pose as a councler at the school he went to. Obviously  
he needed her help and Jessica owed him.So here she was on a plane to  
Tokyo. "Man i must really care about this dude." She thought to herself.  
"Attention passengers this is your captian speaking we will be  
landing in 2 hours."  
They had just landed and taken off in the airport in Okanawa a   
smaller island of Japan.A few new pp had boared the plane and took   
thier seats. A young man that was maybe a few years older than her took  
the seat next to her.He had long blonde hair down to his waist and was  
waring a red tank top and baggy black pants. He was incrediably hot i   
mean absolutly goergus (sorry if i spelt that worng!).   
"Hello" he said turning to her.  
"Hi" Jessica replied with a smile.  
"My name is Jason" he said holding his hand out. Jessica took  
his hand and shook it polietly.   
"Jessica, Jessica Yuy."  
"Nice to meet you Jessica" he said. "So what are u doing in Tokyo?"  
"Well i am working as a guidence counsler in one of the High  
schools."  
"Whick one?"  
"Ummm.. St. Edwards"  
"hmm i've heard they have been having strange occurances latley  
There are reports of children being brutally murdered there."  
"I never knew that" Jessica said now a little suspicious of this  
guy. He kinda gave off a cold feeling that ercked her the wrong way.  
"So" she decided to change the subject "What are going to do in Tokyo?"  
"I'm on a bussness trip."  
"Well i can see that u are dressed for it."  
"Oh well this is just for coming ya know the trip"  
"If you say so."  
"Hey Jessica how old are you?"  
"I'm 18 why?"  
"Well i noticed your from America. So wouldnt that make you a  
senior in High School?"  
"Well it would but i finished the whole 6th grade cariculum in  
2 weeks so the teacher had me work on Jr. High work and finnaly High  
School work. So when i should have been in 8th grade i had already   
graduated High School."  
"Wow, that's amazing" Jason had a look of awe on his face.   
"Well i told you how old i am so now it's your turn."  
"I am 20 years old" Jessica only nodedd in reply.  
"This guy is not only hot but he's young too!" She thought."I   
wonder if he's single."  
"So" she said aloud," do you have a girlfreind watiting for u  
in Tokyo?"  
"No, I'm actually single right now." He replied.  
*cha- ching!! score the dudes single!!!* She thought.  
"Hey Jess?"  
"Hmmmm" Jessica looked at him strait in the eye. When she did   
this an icy feeling shot through her body like some kind of chilling   
electric shock. The cold was over whelming. She felt as if she was   
being pulled into his icey gaze. Her breath was suddenly cut short.  
"Oh nothing, just making sure i had your attention." He gave   
her a wicked grin.   
*There is somthing wrong here. How could someone so nice and   
completley hot give me the cold feelings of dread? If he's so hot why   
does feel so cold?"  
The rest of the way they sat in silence. Every once in a while  
he would ask her somthing about herself, she would answer and ask the  
same question back. Finally the voice of the pilot came over the inter  
com.   
"Good evening this is your captian speaking We are coming in for  
a landing so please fasten your seat belts.and prpare to depart."   
Everyone strapped down their seat belts and got ready. Jessica looked   
forward griping the arm rest of the chair and trying to breath as the   
plane went down.   
"What's worng?" Jason asked her as he saw the look of teror  
on her face.   
"I hate flying" Jessica explained "it makes me nervous"  
"Don't worry" He said putting his hand over her's and squezed.  
"We'll land safley"  
*How could this guy be so sure?* she thought *Some how i   
belive him. Maybe its because a really hot guy is holding my hand.   
Yeah that's definatley it.*  
The plane landed and he let go of her hand. They got off the   
plain and walked into the big airport station.  
"Well it was nice meeting u Jessica" Jason said turning to her  
"you too" Jessica replied shaking his hand agian. A large group  
of people in black stood waiting at the entrence.   
"Bye" he said and walked off twords off twords the group. They  
welcomed him with small bow's and then Jason acomppanied by the gruop   
walked out. She thought it odd but the way Jason walked away with the  
others walking behind him it looked as if he was the leader.   
"Wow." Jessie thought *i wonder if iwill ever see him agian*  
  
~~~~@@@@@~~~~~^^^^^^@@@@@@@^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A while later she had been dropped off by a cab driver at the  
school and was settling into her dorm room. The lady at the front desk  
had given her a pager for when she was needed at the councling office.  
Susposidly she was supposed to go around the school and observe the   
students and since she was thier age she would be able to blend in and  
talk to them. Like make friends and help them with what they needed.   
Jessie got into her pajamas wich was a pair of baggy black cotton  
pants and a silver tank top. She climbed into bed and turned out the  
lights. "I wnder what Jason's doing right now" she thought as she   
thought as she drifted off to sleep.   
Off in the corner of the room a dark figure stood silently   
watching the sleeping girl. "heh heh" whispered the voice "if only you  
knew baby"  
  
A.N if you are disapointed that u havnt seen any of the g-boys yet don't  
worry they are comming up!! should i keep going with the story now or   
should i make u wait another chapter. Well if you all review i will put   
out the next chapter. Remember 5 reviews and i will put up the next   
chapter!!!   
  
Heero: yes review or die ::raises gun::  
  
Angel Of Death : ummm Heero no put down the gun. Please or u will scare  
them away.   
  
Heero: ::lowers gun:: fine but if u dont reveiw i will find u and u wont  
be happy when i do.   
  
Angel Of Death : don't mind him please review!!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

:)Hey everybody thanx to all of you that reviewed the ist chapter and Hello to all of you who are new  
readers to my story. I hope you all like this chapter trust me it will be a very interesting one. It reveals a  
bit about Heero's past and also Angel's reason for quiting her job as the Angel Of Death. And the g-boys will   
be appearing in this chapter!!! Well they are in it for most of the chapter.   
  
  
Disclaimers - ok everyone i don't own Gundam Wing but i wish i did. But i do own Jessica , Zepth, and Fuerte.  
So don't steal them. If you wish to us them in a fic please Email me first asking if you can at GundamChick02@AOL.com  
  
  
  
Warnings - If blood makes u wossy or people drinking it you might want to turn back now. This is rated R for  
launguage, extreame violince later in the story but for this chapter mild, gore, and supernatural events of great power.   
Also in later chapters there will be romance.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter2 - The Accident  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
The next morning she woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She lazily searched for it with her hand and  
finnally found it at the top of her dresser.   
"Hello?" she asked in her deep annoyed morning voice.   
"Hi Jessica did i call you too early?"  
"Who is it?" she asked sleepily  
"It's Wufei, Jess look out your window." she opened her window and looked out.  
  
"oh man Wufei what's going on?" There were police cars souronding the school and the woods around it.  
"I'll tell you when i see you. Meet me in my room in 30 minutes. There's someone i want you to meet."  
"Ok bye," Jessica hung up the phone and headed for the shower. After she took her shower she got dressed. She wore  
silver pants with a red bandana shirt. She tied a silver bandana around her head and slipped on her black and silver skcetches.  
Jessica walked out the door and strolled down the hall to Wufei's room.   
"Boon , rap, boom," Jessica knocked on the door. There were a few whispering sounds and then footsteps and Wufei opened the   
door. Instead of wearing his usual white chinese outfit he wore a school uniform. Black pants with a matching coat and a white   
white silk shirt underneath. They hugged and exchanged hello's.  
"There is someone i want you to meet." Wufei said. They walked into the room closeing the door behind them. And there sitting in a  
chair was a young man who was extreamly hot.   
1)he had a long brown braid down to his waist.   
2) he had amazing violet eyes.  
The young man smiled at her.  
3)very sexy smile.  
"This is Duo" Wufei said. Duo stood up and held out his hand. Jessica took it.  
"Hi i'm Jessica."  
"Nice to meet you Jessica" Duo said  
4)awsome name  
5)sexy voice  
6) did i forget to mention that he was only warring the white silk shirt and it was hanging open?  
*I'm never washing my hand agian* she thought.   
Wufei decided to break the spell by talking about the police cars outside. "Jessica we need to talk" She turned around to face   
Wufei who was sitting on his bed motioning for her to pull up a chair so she did.   
"So what's up?" she asked.  
"I called you here my mission too out of hand for me and i know that you can handle it. A boy was killed last night... It wasn't   
an accident but it wasn't a normal murder either. It was vampire Jess."  
"Oh man Wufei you know i quit from fighting them because of the accident."Jessie replied.  
"I know but we need you. People innocent people are dying because of them. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and I can't handle them the way  
you can so please Jess..... Please we need you..... I need you."  
"I'm not going to fight them Wufei. I'm not ready to do that agian, not yet. But i will help you figure out how to get rid of them."  
"Fine," Wufei replied "If that's how you feel it's better than nothing." He looked over at Duo with a sad look on his face.   
"Alright" Duo said "then i will have to tell you what happend last night. Meet me in my room after school today."  
Jessica noded and turned to leave when she felt Wufei grab her hand. "Jess i'm sorry but we really need you."  
"It's alright Wufei, I understand."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. She counclled some students, ate lunch, not much of a day. Finnally the end of the school day   
came and the last bell rang. She made her way to Duo's room and knocked. He opened the door and let her in. Duo sat on the bed and motioned   
for her to do the same. They both sat facing each other indian style.   
"So tell me exactlly what happened." Jessica said.  
"Weeeeelll," Duo said "I was walking down the street when i saw some strange lights coming from the woods. I walked around until i found  
the source 3 vampiers had a boy and were drinking him. There where 2 females and 1 male. When they finnally saw me one of the females took the boy  
into her arms and threatened to rip his throat out if i did not let them drink me. So i let them, they didn't drink it all but they took enough to  
make me weak." Duo showed her the mark on his throat.  
"Oh wow"  
"Yeah i know, so when i told them to let him go they ripped his throat out any way. I mean vocal cords and all. But the scariest thing  
of all is he was smilling when he died. even after they dropped him and left he was smiling with blank eyes and throat gone. I've seen worse but  
for some reason that just hit me like a closed fist.  
"He was rolled over." Jessica half whispered.  
"What?" Duo asked  
"It looks like your dealing with c-5 vampires." she stated.  
"I got away" he continued "We're are going to hunt the vampires tommorow." suddenly the door flung open and the persom she had least expected  
to ever see agian walked in the door.   
"I forgot the Damn laptop."Then looked over and saw Jessica   
"Heero" she said in a half whisper half out loud. He just stared at her with those cold eyes and finnally opened his mouth to speack.  
"so" he said "the coward has decided to return"  
"Heero please listen"  
"No, you ran from your resposibility and disobeyed me."  
"I'm sorry" tears started flooding into her eyes. "You don't understand" a tear rolled down her cheack "I was scared, I couldn't take it any   
more." small tears started coming down her face. "I'm sorry"  
"Don't cry Jess, I don't feel sorry for you. You can cry all you want i don't care." He grabbed his laptop and headed out the door. What he had   
just said made the tears flood down her face, and she tried to keep her weaping inside but small cries escaped her throat out in the open for all to hear.  
Before walking out the door Heero looked back a small look of pain spread across his face. He slammed the door behind him. Jessica sat on the bed with her   
face in her hands weeping.   
She felt Duo move in closer to her and wrap his arms around her. "it's alright," he said. Jessica looke up at him curiously and then laid her head  
agianst his chest and cried some more.   
"So what was that all about?"  
"Well," Jessica sniffled "About two years ago a terriable accident happened. It was mostly my fault."  
"Tell me what happened maybe it will make you feel better."  
"Alright" Jessica replied "It all started one cold night when I was supposed to go vampire hunting."  
  
  
  
~Flash back~  
  
  
"Jess, I don't want you going out hunting" her twin brother Heero said "It's too dangerous you'll get hurt"  
"Heero," Jessica said "i've fought tougher vamps."  
"I know that but it's just not safe today, I have a bad feeling about this."  
"You just don't think i can handle it"  
"No that's not it"  
"Yeah i think it is." Jessica said loudly. "you treat me like i'm some kind of weakling or somthing. You don't think i can do anything right do you?"  
Jessica turned grabbed her jacket and slammed the door.   
She walked briskley down the streets to the cemitery where she would be patroling. When she arrived she travled down the aisle of graves and tombstones  
marking the death who were murdered or died naturaly. She came upon the grave of one of her old friends Zeph. Zeph died when he was 13 (last year) his throat had  
been ripped out by a vampire. "Miss you Zeph , we all do."  
Suddenly the grave marker exploded in a shower of stones. Jessica jumped backward and hit her head on another marker. Out of the grave rose a vampire,   
definetly not Zeph. He had black hair and very like skin. (A.N. well duh all vamires do) The vampire jumped after her as Jessica pulled out a cross. A bright light   
shone frome it and burned the vampire and blinded him. He backed away and covered his eyes only temporaoly blind. Then suddenly the cross was shoot out of her hand  
and landed on the ground several feet away from her the light cutting off.   
Jessica jumped to her feet , now there were two vampires after her. The black haired one charged at her. She lifted her arms and conedted her into and X shape  
and yelled "Stop!, I command thee.!!!" The vampire stopped obidiantly.   
"Fool!" cried the one who had took the cross."Don't listen to her." This vampire seemed like he was in control over the other one. She couldn't see him clearly  
but she could tell he had long hair to his waist most possiabley blonde. He was fariley tall or at least taller than her, and a well built body. His companion vamp shook  
off the spell and got ready to attack agian.   
"Heero was right." Jessica thought "This was a trap." The two vampires came closer baring their teeth at her.  
"Don't you want to play Angel?' (A.N. if your wondering it is their way of adressing her as the Angel of Death).We've been waiting for you." said the commanding one.  
"Millardo" said the black haired vamp "let me take her" *so the head vampire's name was Millardo* she thought.  
"Alright Fuerte but leave some for me" said Millardo.  
"Great now the vamps are fighting over who gets to kill me." Jessica said.  
Fuerte jumped at Jessica and takled her to the ground. She kicked him in the shin and pushed him off her sending him flying into a grave marker.Her eyes glowed red   
and flickered, she ran after the retreating vamp. Fuerte jumped up and sent a punch flying, she caught his fist and spun him in a circle in the air. Then she threw him into the  
ground farther away. She pulled a wooden stake out of her coat pocket and did a roundoff landing in a kneel next to the vamp and quickly stabbed him in the heart. Fuerte   
disolved into dust and was blown away by the wind.   
She got up and looked around the graveyard. Silence lingered in the air. "I guess the other one ran off" she said.  
"Wrong" came Millardo's voice as he suddenly appered in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. He raised her off the ground into the air. "Now, The Angel Of Death  
will meet her's." He dug his nails into the flesh of her throat until he drew blood. The blood trickled down her neck and covered her fingers. Millardo switched hands and slowley  
licked the blood off his fingers and gave her a evil smirk.   
"Your sick" Jessica managed to say. Millardo only growled in return and brought her closer to him . He kissed her hungrily and without mercy. She could taste her own blood  
on his lips. He released her and looked at her with an evil grin. "if you join me as my Queen i will spare your life. We could rule together .  
Concqer the world. What do you say?"  
"Fuck off and Die Millardo" she spat in his face. She kicked him in the groin and flipped over his head. Millardo doubled over and stared up at her. "You will pay." he said   
suddenly striking out and sending her flying into the trunck of a tree. He stood up and cupped his hands and concocted a sphere of black lightning.The lightnig sparkled and crackled  
threatning to electify her. Millardo raised his hands in the air. A strange evil laugh filled the air and her released the power from his hands twords her. Jessica crossed her arms in  
front of her and cringed waiting for the blow to come, but it never came.  
She heard a loud thump and somthing hit the ground. Jessica uncrossed her arms and gasped as she looked at the horror in front of her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jessica's story was interupted from her cries. she was back in Duo's arms telling him what had happened. The whole time she had managed explaining everything without crying.   
But now she couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came like a waterfall dampening her cheacks.  
"It's alright" Duo said rubbing the back of her neck with his hand and rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Try to keep going."  
"OK" she wipped the tears form her eyes and continued to remember the horrific events of that terriable night.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero's limp body was lying in front of her, eyes closed and arms and legs spread out ever which way.   
"Heero" Jessica said. She looked up at Millardo. "Your going to pay for this."  
"Oh" he replied "And how would that be?'  
"Like this!" she yelled as she overlaped her hands and called out "Death scythe come forth!" A large scythe appered floating in front of her. It's blade shone a neon green and the   
staff was made of a beautifley polished silver. She clasped both hands on the staff and closed her eyes. A strong wind blew around her making her blonde hair fly in every direction. The words  
came out quiet but gained in volume."Deathscythe..... DYSTROY!!!!!!!!!" Silver and black lightnig intertwind and hit the vamp head on.He was bound by the light and it sent an electrical curent   
through his vains slowley and painfully. His screams of agony filled the air and finnally it stopped. Jessica lowered her scythe and millardo fell to his knees panting.  
"You may have won this battle but you've lost your brother. HA! I swear to you Angel i will be back!!!" Then he dissapeared into thin air. Jessica turned around and picked up the body of   
her dear brother that she had loved so much and walked back home.   
  
***8*8*8***  
The Funereal was a fancy one Relena had insistead on giving him a large funeral but Jessica knew it's not what he would have wanted. Wufei and Jess went to the funeral wearing black of course.  
There were people around her crying that she didnt even know. It was a sad day for every one but a tragic day for Jessica that would grip her mind forever. nearing the end of the ceremony when everyone  
put flowers on the coffin she couldn't stand it any more. Jessica ran up to the open coffin and grabbed Heero's stone cold and pale body. She held him to her chest and cried and cried and cried. Her eyes   
were closed and her head hung low. She kissed his forehead and layed her face in his hair.  
"Heero, i'm so sorry please don't leave me.... your the only one who ever really cared about me. Your my brother and i need you. Please Heero come back to me. I love you .... your the only family   
i have and without you i don't know how i will ever go on. Please come back Heero, Heero...'  
She felt a hand cup her face. She opened her eyes to see Heero's eyes staring back up at her. Those cobalt blue eyes looking up at her. His thumb caressed her jaw bone. More tears poured down her face  
as she leaned set kisses all over his face. She felt as if she was drowning in joy that he was back. Wufei ran up to her and grabbed her in a big hug.   
"shhhh" he said "it's gonna be alright"   
"I know it is cause i have my brohter."  
Wufie backed away and Jessica picked Heero up in her arms. She turned around facing the crowd and walked down the asile of people to Wufei's car. They drove home in silence that night she slept by Heero   
holding him to her and he held her. (A.N. i know not very bro and sis like but they are very close.)   
The next day was diffrent though.   
"I told you to stay home!"Heero yelled.  
"I had to go they were going to go into the next neighborhood and kill. People's lives were in danger."  
"And yours wasn't?"  
"It was but i am the only one who could have helped, Please understand"  
"No! you disobeyed me Jess. Now you can either leave or stay here and do as i say."  
"You know what? I think it would be better if i left. I am going to go live with my friend in California at least she understands me."  
"You mean America?"  
"yes"  
"Fine, if that's how you feel leave and don't come back Jess. Goodbye."  
"Heero, i.." He just walked out of the room and left Jessica standing there. A tear rolled down her face and she began packing.  
The next day she was ready to go to California. She hugged Wufei goodbye and gave him a quick peck on the cheak. Jessica stepped out into the bright sun. "I will never fight vampires agian. That is a promise  
to my self that i will not brake." She thought. "My life will finally be normal."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So you just left?" Duo asked her.  
"yeah"  
"Wow Jess, I can understand why he's mad at you but he shouldnt have acted like that"  
"He dosnt' care" she said  
"Yes he does" Duo squezing her tightly "He just dosnt want to show it. And if you ask me i don't see who couldnt like you." Jessica looked up at Duo suprised.  
*what exactly did he mean by that* she thought.  
Jessica looked over at the clock 9:00! "It's late , I better go." Duo released her and she moved away reluctently.The warmth she had felt from him suddenly went away as they seperated. "Thanks Duo, I fell a   
little better now."   
"That's good."   
"Ok, so I'll write you a list of all the stuff you'll need to fight these vampires. I'll give it to you tommarow."  
"Alright'  
"k, see you tommarow."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"Jessica walked out and closed the door she walked all the way to her room, walked in, and closed the door. She leaned agianst the door and stared at the ceiling.   
"Duo......."  
  
  
  
A.N. So howed ya like it? I hope you had a great time reading it cause it made me cry while i was typing it up here. I was also listening to some pretty depressing music so that kinda helped.Oh well! It does  
us all some good to cry once in a while right? right. Please read and review!   
  
Heero: and i died in this because?  
Angel Of Death: it makes it more interesting and you came back to life so be gratful  
Heero: if you say so.  



	3. Chapter 3 captured

Hey ppl sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have been really  
busy. Well this chapter should be interesting so please enjoy! R&R.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing but i do own any other charcters that  
are not in the GW series.   
  
Warnings: This chapter will contain graphic violence, blood gore that kind  
of stuff. It may have bad language and is full of supernatural happenings.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter 3 Captured  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
The next day at lunch Jessica ate and talked to some of the friends she   
had made at the school.   
"Hey look Jess", one of them said.  
"It's the new guy", Jessica looked up and saw Heero walking towords her.   
"Hey Jess",he said, "I need to talk to you in privacy."   
"Ohhhh",said Kally ,"he's calling you by your nickname."  
"Yeah, and he wants to talk to you alone", said Jen. All the girls at the   
table made teasing noises.   
"Lay off guys",she said and got up. Heero motioned for her to follow him   
and she did so. She followed him into one of the hallways of the school. "What is  
it Heero?"   
"I hear you are helping Duo and Wufei with the vampires."   
"I'm only helping them buy telling them how to fight them. I'm not the one  
fighting if thats what you wanted to know."  
"No, I knew you were not fighting I just wanted to know why."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Duo and Wufei can't fight these vampires correctly it's not a good idea  
for them to go."  
"So are you saying you want me to go and fight them?"  
"No, I just want to know why your not."  
"Damnit Heero! The reason I'm not fighting is because I feel guilty about  
disobeying you. I'm not going to fight until you tell me it's ok with you."  
"Alright", Heero said.  
"Alright what Heero??",Jessica asked.  
"Alright it's ok for you to go fight the vampires."  
"What kind of vampires?"  
"Crap Jess what is it you want me to say!?"  
"I want you to say this", Jessica lowered her voice into Heero's trade mark  
monotone. "Jessica, It's ok with me that you go fight the evil vampires and save  
peoples lives."   
"I don't talk like that", Heero commented.  
"Yeah you do you have a low tough guy voice. So what do you say?"  
"Jessica it's ok with me that you go and fight the EVIL vampires and SAVE  
PEOPLE'S LIVES",Heero said angrily, "Happy now?"   
"Well I could use a nice trip to the mall."  
"JESSICA VICTORIA YUY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ok, Ok, you don't have to yell."   
"They are going tonight follow them from behind and if they get into any  
trouble them you can jump in and help them."   
"Yes your majesty", Jessica said in and english acent and bowing deeply.  
"Your not funny."   
"I'm going I'm going." She ran down the hall and stopped. She turned around  
again and ran back towords Heero. Before he could say anything she grabbed him into  
a tight hug. He was suprised at first but then slowly hugged her back. "Bye Heero"  
she said as she let go. Jessica continued to run down the hall.   
"That girl", He said shaking his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ll  
  
  
  
Duo and Wufei had alread left and Jessica decided to follow them a little   
farther behind. They didn't know she was coming so she had to stay hidden. The guys  
were walking down the sidewalk so Jessica followed behind them.   
"Look Wufei", Duo said "In the woods, those lights look like torch lights."  
"Ding, ding ding ding ding we have a winner", Jessica thought. "Not only is  
this guy hot but he's smart too."   
"Let's go check it out", Wufei said.. They headed towords the woods and Jessica  
followed. As the two entered Jessica hid among the trees but still keeping a safe distance  
behind them. They came upon a clearing that was surrounded by torches. In the center of the  
opening there was a large mound of disturbed soil. The sun began to set and the moon rose  
in the sky.   
The moon was perfectly centered in the middle of the clearing in alinement with the  
mound. Just as the moon came to it's hight 3 vampires emerged from the trees. They closed   
in on the guys making no way out.   
"Hey pretty boy", said one of the vampires to Duo. "Are you ready to meet our master?"  
"What do you mean Cal?", asked Duo   
"I mean if you surrender now and come with us it will be easier. Our master wants to   
see you. And if you don't come we will force you to."   
"We arn't coming,if your master wants us he can come and get us",Wufei said.  
"Fine you asked for it",Cal said. All the vampires attacked at once coming at the  
two boys. Duo kicked one of the vamps in the face and sent it crashing to the ground. The vamp  
recovered quickly though,and threw him into a tree trunk. Wufei had two vampires on him he was  
using his many martial arts moves and doing a good job until one of the vamps pulled out a   
dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder.   
Duo got up and joined Wufei. The vampires made a circle around them.   
"Give it up Duo you and Wufei are out numbered", Cal said. Just then a wooden stake   
came soaring through the air and hit one of the vampires in the chest and went strait through  
his heart. He disolved to dust and was blown away by the wind. Jessica walked out of the shadows  
all eyes were on her.   
"Now it's you who's outnumbered Cal", Jessica said.   
"Who are you?"  
"I am the one person all vampires fear .I am the Angel, The Angel of Death."  
"I've heard of you. Your the one who killed Fuerte."  
"That would be me."   
"Well Master Millardo said you might be back. So he had us bring some back up."  
"Oh and what would that be?" ,Just as she said that out of the mound rose a figure. It was  
six feet tall, long fangs, green skin, ragged clothes and blood shot eyes.   
"A Gorger demon" ,Jessica said.   
"Jessica get out of here", Duo yelled.   
"No, you asked for my help and now your getting it", she said. "You guys take the vamps   
and I'll get the demon. Take these", she threw each of them a wooden stake and turned towords the  
demon. Jessica jumped in the air and side kicked the demon in the head. She landed on the ground  
and went down sweeping her leg into the demon's ankles sending him to the ground. She heard a yell  
from the other side of the clearing and turned.   
Duo had been stabbed in the chest. Jessica started to run towords him but was grabbed by the  
demon and thrown into a large bolder. She jumped to her feet her back arching from the impact. Another  
yell. Wufei had been knocked out. Jessica tried to get to them but was punched in the face by the demon.  
Her nose was bleeding and she had a slash on her face from one of the demon's claws. Her vision was blurred  
by blood from her forehead which was badly bruised too. She wiped it from her eyes and head butted the demon  
in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.   
*Good* Jessica thought. *I've got the advamtage.* She punched him in the chest releasing a wooden stake  
from her forearm crossbow hidden under her coat. It went into his chest, then she grabbed a Machette from her  
side sheath and sliced his head off. The demon turned to dust automaticly.   
Jessica turned and ran to get the guys. Cal had Duo over his shoulder and the other vampire had   
Wufei.   
"If you want them back Angel you must come to the Contrast Company headquarters building. My master  
would like to meet you", Cal said as the dissapeared into the ground.   
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" ,Jessica screamed. She dropped to her knees and started to beat the ground with  
her fists. Splattering blood this way and that. Then she hit something. She picked it up off the ground and looked  
at it. It was Duo's cross. She held it close to her and cried."I'm going to save them", she said to herself. She   
put Duo's cross in her pocket and left for the dorms.   
  
  
A.N. So ppl I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R at the bottom I would really appreciate it.   
  
Duo: where the hell are we?  
  
Wufie: Yeah really onna where did we go?  
  
Angel of Death: ummmm you go buh bye.  
  
Wufei: yes we established that but where?  
  
Angel of Death: Weeeellll you went to the..... ummm ask Millardo   
  
Millardo: hey don't get me into this.  
  
Duo: your the one who made those freaks capture us.  
  
Millardo: whats your point?  
  
Duo: gah!  
  
Sayain Goddess: hello everybody   
  
Wufei: where did you come from?  
  
Angel of Death: shut up Wufei  
  
Sayain Goddess: ::walks up to Wufei and puts finger to his lips:: quiet now  
  
::Wufei blushes and the two girls giggle:  
  
Wufei: ahhhhh! you planned that didn't you?  
  
Angel of Death:::raises hand::: Me? NEVER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Millardo:: I'm leaving now  
  
Duo: yes please do.  
  
Millardo:: grrrrrrrrrrr 


	4. Chapter 4 Off to Battle

Hey peps!!!!!! I havn't been getting many reviews but I guess it's better  
than nothing. Well I decided to put up this new chapter in hopes that it would draw   
new readers. So here goes!!!!!!  
  
  
Warnings: extreme violence, laguage, angust.  
  
  
Disclamiers: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Jessica and the other  
charcters that do not apear in the GW series.   
  
  
The Angel of Death Returns  
Chapter 4 Identitys revealed  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
Jessica knocked on Heer's door. "What?" came an annoyed voice from the room.  
"It's me" she replied. Heero opened the door and a shoked look spread across  
his face. "What happened to your face Jess?"   
"Gorger deamon." she said as she walked past Heero inot his room. She sat   
down on the bed and got ready to give the long explanation of the others absence.  
"Where's Wufei and Duo??" He asked. Jessica looked down at the floor and   
the tears just came as a sudden reaction. Heero sat next to her and brushed the hair  
out of her eyes. "Oh Heero," she cried as she sudenly lached on to him in a tight hug.  
"They got them and.... I tried to save them but...." She was at a loss of words. Not   
knowing exactly what to say she pulled out Duo's cross from her pocket and showed it   
to Heero. "We have to go and save them."   
"You want my help?" he asked.  
"I would like that" she said. "I don't know if I can do this alone."  
"If you tell me what to do than I will." he said hugging her."Now lets get  
those wounds cleaned up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day after they had gotten rest Jessica went to her room and suited up.  
She put on her Angel of Death onsomble. A black halter top that crossed in the front and  
rode high up her back so you could see the tatoo of a black cross with green vines   
wrapped around it on her back. The top of the cross started at the bottom of the shirt and  
ended at the line of her tight black pants that hung just bellow her hips. A pair of knee high  
black boots covered the part of her pants bellow her knees. She also wore a pair of black leather  
knuckle gloves that went up to her elbows. From these she could fire stakes made of silver. She   
walked to Duo's room and looked around. She took one of hand guns and stuffed it into the top of  
her boot also loading it with silver bullets. She then went to Wufei's room and opened the closet.  
She pulled out Wufei's trade mark sword and back sheath and added those to her collection. She  
slung the sheath across her back and put the sword in.   
"Thanks Wufei," she whispered. She then returned to her room. Heero was waiting for her  
outside so she tried to hurry. Jessica walked over to the dresser and picked up Duo's cross. She   
hung it around her neck and ran her hands over it examining ever line, every curve. She then held  
it close to her chest and prayed. "Please Lord give me the strength to fight." Standing up she   
opened the door. She walked briskly down the hall and thought *I promise I will save you Duo   
even if it costs me my life. Stay alive until I arrive my love I will be there soon.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When she came out she found Heero waiting for her with Wufie's motorcycle. "I don't think  
he'll mind if we borrow this" he said, "Get on." Jessica climbed onto the bike and held onto his waist.  
He reved up the engine and then zoomed off to the building where Wufie and Duo were being held.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 15 minutes later they arrived in the parking lot of the contrast company headquatres. "Ready?"  
Heero asked squezing her hand.   
"No," she replied "But lets go anyway." The two then made their way into a place that could very well  
be a death trap. Jessica walked up to the front desk and smiled at the secretry.   
"May I help you?" the woman asked.  
"Yes, we have an apointment with Mr. Millardo peacecraft." she explained. The woman flipped through  
her book of appointments and finally found what she was looking for.   
"Ahhh, yes, Angel. He has been expect you."   
*Great* she tought. *The guy is calling me Angel my well renound nickname for vampires. I can't decided  
if thats a good thing or a bad thing.* The secretary lead them down a hall which seemed to be getting darker  
every minute. The woman opened a door to a room and lead them in. Suddnley the door was shut behind them and   
the lights were flicked off. That is when the vampires attacked.   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Sorry about the shortness of the chapter I just thought that was a really good place to end it. A bit of a   
cliffhanger. Well R&R please!!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Millardo

Hey peps what up this is the 5th chapter of this story and not to be   
the last. So please R&R and also enjoy my little piece of work. ttyl.  
  
  
Warning's: language, extreame violance the basic butt kicking author  
insertion.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but i do own the other charcters  
that are not in that series so there!!  
  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter 5 Meeting Millardo  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
The dark room consumed their every thought and for a second all was quiet.  
Then all of Jessica's senses were on fire and she was totally aware of the presence  
of the vamps in the room. Before she could warn him one of the vampires came up   
behind Heero and punched him in the back sending him sprawling into a wall at the  
other side of the room. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and an electric   
current travled up and down her spine. She was ready to fight.   
Another one of the vampires made a swing for Jessica's head. She grabbed his  
fist and pulled out Duo's cross. She slammed it to his forehead and smirked evily as  
the vampire screamed in protest from the cross burning his flesh. He backed away and   
went after Heero instead. The vamp aproched him and Heero jumped to his feet kicking   
the vamp in the stomach. He then pulled out a stake and shoved it through the vamp's  
chest. His flesh disinagrated and his skeleton fell to the floor shatering the bones.   
They disolved while the scream echoed through the room.   
Another one came after Jessica with a large chain that you would see in a dungen  
of and old castle. He swung it over his head and attempted to hit her with it. He made   
one swing at her she ducked and the chain hit the wall making a huge crevice in it. A yell  
came from the other side of the room and she turned her attention to Heero. He was fighting  
a very large vamp that had a fire poker.   
Jessica had let her guard down and the vampire she was fighting took the opertunity to  
swing the chain at her. This time it did hit her. Her arm seared with pain and she cringed  
when she looked at her ripped arm. He took another swing at her and made contact with   
the side of her face making a large gash in her cheek and one above her eye causing blood  
to drip in her eyes. Her vision was temporarily blured. *Thats gonna leave a major scar* she   
thought.   
Cal then appeared behind Jessica and grabbed her by the waist. The vamp that had been  
attacking her stooped, giveing her the chance to shoot him with one of the silver stakes from   
her glove holsters. It hit him square in the heart resulting in his death. Cal savagely grabbed  
her arms so she couldn't do any more damage to any of the others and kneed her in the back. All  
the air rushed out of her lungs leaving her gasping for air. Heero had also been captured. Their  
hands were pulled behind their backs and handcuffed. Then Cal and the other vamp lead the two   
slayers out of the room and down a dark hallway. After a short walk they found themselves in front  
of big double doors that had a guard on either side.   
"We are here with the Angel to see Mr. Millardo he is expecting us." Cal said. The two thugs  
nodded and opened the doors Jessica and Heero were shoved into the room roughly and they landed on   
their knees in a pool of light in the middle of the room. They both had their faces twords the floor  
not daring to look up.   
"Excellent Cal" said a very familiar voice. The sound of a chair turning around was heard   
so now the man was facing them. The almost pitch blackness that surronded them made it diffictult   
to make anything out. Jessica could sense pain in the room but from what she did not know. "Well Tenshi,"  
came the voice "You thought you could come here take your freinds and leave?"  
"I've done it before your little wimpy freaks of nature aren't as strong as they look." she smirked,  
head still bowed to the ground. "I'm sure your just as weak."   
"How dare you insult me I am the great Millardo Peacecraft strongest and most powerfull vampire alive!"  
"Alive?" she said with sarcasum "Hah, what a joke, more like undead piece of crap."   
"Enough!! Cal I want to see her face!"   
"Look at him!" Cal ordered kicking her in the back. Jessica didn't obey knowing if she  
looked into the vampire's eyes she would be put under his spell. Cal grabbed the back of her head and tilted  
it up so Millardo could get a good look at her. She kept her eyes closed in fear of looking him in the eyes.  
"Jessica??" came Millardo's confused voice.   
"Yeah, who else would I be Buffy the Vampire Slayer??"(A.N. I have nothing agianst Buffy it was just a  
good add to the story) she replied.   
"So," he said in a low husky voice. "The the innocent and quite attractive girl from the plane is my   
Tenshi. What a suprise...." Suprised and confused Jessica opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. She could  
only see the outline of Millardo's tall muscular figure. He chuckled retireing from his chair and walked over to her.  
As he stepped into the small pool of light that drenched Jessica's fairly muscular but feminen figure she saw what he   
meant.   
"Jason........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Don't you just hate those cliffhangers????? Now who would of guessed the hottie from the plane to be the evil   
vamp ne?? Well I hope you liked it and i will put up the next chapter ASAP.!!!! Ja ne!!!   
  
P.S. don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Possesed

Hey peps well here it is the long awaited chapter 6 get ready this one  
is gonna be very ... well you'll find out.  
  
Warnings: extreme violence, language, and sexual contact  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing unfortunitly. But I do own any  
of the other charcters that do not appear in the seires.  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter 6 Possesed  
by The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
  
"Jason??" Jessica said in shock and confusion.  
"You did say you wanted to see me agian, and now you've gotten what you  
wanted." He started to circle her and eye her hungrily. "I've been keeping an   
eye on you. Making sure no other vampire claims you because with your looks and  
that innocence that clings to you..." he stopped in fromt of her kneeling and   
cupped her chin. "Every vampire in the city would be on your trail just waiting  
for the right moment." A sharp glint came to his eyes as he leaned in and   
roughly claimed her lips.   
The kiss was deep and hungry like he had been waiting to do this for a  
long time. She tried to pull back and get out of his grip but she couldn't. When  
she had opened her eyes to see him she had looked into his eyes, now she was   
under his power. To her and only her the scene changed and instead of Millardo  
she was in Duo's arms being kissed by him.   
But something was just not right this Duo lacked the warmth of the Duo  
that had held her that night when the horried memories had came back to her. And  
the Duo she knew would never force her to do this.   
Suddenly she snapped out of the spell. She was dizzy and confused. As she  
looked around the room she noticed Millardo on the floor and Heero standing over   
him. "Don't you dare touch my sister." he yelled.   
"Do I have to kill you a second time???" Millardo yelled in furry. He   
thrust his hand forward and a portal opened beneath Heero. Heero fell strait down  
into the black abis of nothingness.  
"Nooo!!!!!!" Jessica screamed "HEEERRROOOOO!!!!!!" (A.N. not like Relena)  
"Don't worry Tenshi you'll be seeing him soon." He picked himself off the  
floor and faced the left corner of the room. A figure emerged from the shadows hung  
by their wrists. "Heero....." Jessica whispered. The flax rope binding his hands   
together was cutting into his wrists.  
"And while I'm at it" Millardo continued, "Why not show you your other   
friends." Duo and Wufei apperead on the walls of the room on opisite sides of Heero.  
They were both half naked from the waist up and bleeding terriably. Wufei's back had  
been torn apart and his face looked as if it had been bashed in by someone with stone  
fists.   
Duo wasn't any better off. His shoulder had been dislocated and his left arm  
was broken with the bone sticking out of it. He had a stab wound in his chest that   
was right above his heart and his beautiful cheastnut hair was soaked wiht blood.   
"Your sick Millardo" she exclaimed.   
"You told me that a few years ago when i drank your blood"  
"Let them go or I'll be forced to kill you."  
"You don't quiet scare me at the moment Tenshi. You won't be doing much with  
your hands tied behind your back. I'm going to keep your little friends right where   
they are. In fact I might even let my slaves play with them." he said. Jessica was  
furiuos and was not about to let the vampire god hurt her friends.   
"I won't let you touch them Milardo. Not now and not ever." With this she stood  
and did a back flip pulling her legs through her arms so her hands were facing the right  
direction. Her eyes flickered red and she pulled apart the shackles shattering them.   
Millarod's eyes widended with shock but then he broke into manic laughter and   
flashed her a wicked grin. "I'm very impressed, not many people can break my spells."  
"Don't make me repeat myself. Let my friends go." She glared at him with the   
look only one of Heero's relatives could give.   
"Tenshi, I'm suprised at you giving you the death glare. I thought you thought I  
was 'hot' " he said mockingly. Jessica was too angry to be embaressed.   
"So your telepathic, big deal I bet you I am more powerful than you. No one can   
surpase the power of The Angel Of Death." She said returning Millardo's previous wicked  
grin. "I challange you to a showdown, a final battle." she slowly paced back and forth  
in fromt of him. "If I win I get my friends back. If you win you can do whatever you   
want with us."  
"If I win." he said rolling the thought over in his head. "Then you will be mine.  
I like the sould of that. Get ready to lose Tenshi because there is no way in Hell you   
are going to beat me."  
"Don't be so confident Millardo, The Angel Of Death Has Returned.  
  
  
  
  
The End.....   
  
::gets things thrown at her::   
  
Ok Ok can't a girl play a harmless joke???  
  
::more stuff is thrown::  
  
Umm obviously not ok here is the rest of the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself" Millardo said. "The Angel of Death vs. The god of Death   
seams like a pretty equal match to me."  
"What?" Jessica asked confused.   
"Yes, It's one of my powers. I think you'll like this one." He walked over to Duo's   
limp form and pressed a hand to his chest. A black glow surrounded his body. Duo's head flung  
up to lock eyes with Jessica. His eyes were blood red and full of rage. Millardo steped back  
and watched as Duo snapped his bindings and jumped to the floor.   
Duo walked twords her with an evil glint in his eye. "Prepare to die Tenshi........."  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Interesting huh??? well if i get some reviews then i will put up the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 Protection

Ok this chapter is being put up by special request! So read have   
fun and enjoy the ride.  
  
  
Warnings: extreme violence, language,and sexual contact.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing unfortunetly but I do own Jessica  
an other stuff that dosn't appeear in the GW series.  
  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter 7 Protection  
By The Angel of Death  
  
Duo walked twords her with an evil glint in his eye "Prepare to die Tenshi"  
"Duo...." she gasped "how in the...." Jessica stood there in horror. Duo  
had obviously decided to make the first move becasuse he charged at her and flipped  
in the air making an attempt to kick her. She ducked and grabbed his ankle pulling   
him to the ground.   
"Duo, don't do this" she said.  
"Why not? Your my enemy so I must defeat you."  
"No i'm not. We're friends Duo, you and me."  
"Freinds! Heh please spare me I don't need you freindship, just your blood."  
With that he charged agian kicking her to the ground. She cried out and tried to   
stand back up but he ran over and straddled her pining her to the ground. He then   
pulled out a gun and held it to her chest giving her no room for escape.  
"Now you die" Duo said grinning wickedly at her.  
"No! Duo, please don't do this" Jessica half but cried.   
"Sorry but orders are orders." he said.  
"Fine," she said as she shifted slightly so she could reach the dagger that  
was stashed in her pocket. "But before you kill me kiss me goodbye."  
"Do it" Millardo ordered amused.  
Duo did as he was told, he leaned down still holding the gun to her chest   
and put his hand behind her neck so as to support her neck. When their lips touched   
she pulled the dagger out. *forgive me* she thought then shoved the weapon between   
his ribs. HIs eyes went wide with suprise and a loud moan of pain escaped his lips.  
Jessica pulled the dagger out of him when he went unconcious and rolled him off of   
her. She sat there in the darkness holding the limp body of the man she loved his  
head on her shoulder.   
Millardo walked forward "Well I never would have thought that you would have  
gone as far as to kill him."  
"He's not dead Millardo" she yelled tears falling from her eyes.  
"He will be now!" He walked to the other side of the room and took a poker   
from the stand by the fireplace. He then proceded to heat it until the tip and most  
part of it was a bright orangeish red. Millardo's tall figure dissapeared and appeard  
agian in front of Jessica arms raised above his head and aiming for Duo.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed. She shoved Duo into the corner and threw   
herself over him. Jessica screamed as the red hot poker came down on her bare skin.   
It dug deep into her back and then was raised agian only to be lashed into her back   
agian. Duo as if feeling her pain awoke from whatever sleep had taken him. When his   
eyes opened she could tell it was the real Duo this time and for a moment the pain was  
gone. Until the metal rod came crashing down onto her agian.   
"Jess, why are you protecting me?" Duo asked her pain in his eyes.  
"Because" she managged to say. " I can't let him hurt you."  
"But he's hurting you!! Jess please don't do this to yourself!"  
She laid her head on his chest. "I'm not moving your going to have to make me."  
Duo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightley.  
"What are you doing!!!" Millardo yelled inraged. He threw the poker aside as Duo  
and Jessica sat up still holding each other. She turned to look at the angry vampire, a  
new power flowing through her. Even if Duo didn't love her, her love for him would keep  
her going. He let go of her and she stood up facing Milldardo and standing her ground.  
"Lets try this agian." she said "And this time YOU fight me and no one else."  
"Fine" he said. "I'll let you make the first move Tenshi I can't wait till you  
loose.......  
  
  
  
A.N. sorry this chapter was so short and it took so long to get our but I have been   
terriably busy so I hope you all like it and if I get some reviews I will put up the   
next one. Ohh and also sorry for all the spelling errors if you catch any please email  
me and give me your pen name and email and I will mention your name in the next chapter  
and this will go on for all my chapters so please feel free to correct me.!!! My email  
is GundamChick02@aol.com ty every one. And if you wish to use this story or any other   
of my stories for your site please just email me telling me wich one you would like   
to use and the adress of the site and I will email you back asap!!!  
Ja!!!!!!!!  



	8. Chapter 8 The fall of the master

"Go ahead Tenshi," Millardo said opening his arms wide "make the first move. I can't wait for yo to lose!"  
"come on hit me! Hit me as hard as you can!" While Jessica stood there thinking of what to do Millardo swung his  
arm at her head. She ducked leaving Millardo looking for her.   
"Down here!" she yelled as she swept her leg under him sending him crashing to the ground. He scrabbled up only to  
be hit down agian by her waiting fists.   
"Had enoguh Millardo?"   
"Of course not, i'm not giving up till i win!" he laughed evily.   
"Umm sorry to interupt happy hour over there but are you afraid of hieghts?"  
"Of course not we're on the 50th floor u know."   
"Well your zipper is (1)"  
"What!?" Millardo yelled and looked down. As soon as he did Jessica kicked him in the groin.   
"Got ya!"  
"Oh man!" Duo cringed(2)."That had to hurt." Millardo fell to the ground his eyes squezzed shut.   
"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He slowley stood and looked at Jessica with glowing eyes.  
"The time for games is over. Now you will pay. Remember this?" Millardo outstreached his hand and a sphere of black  
lightning appeard. "No way!" she yelled. The sphere erupted and a beam of crackling black lightning flew twords her. She   
summond her scythe and held it in front of her while she yelled out, "Death's Embrace!!!!!" The power exploded out of the  
tip of her scythe. The two beams crashed into each other sparking, and crackling. Millardo's power was incredable almost overwhelming.  
But she was strong too.  
"Give it up Tehshi your mine!'   
"No way Millardo I'm fighting till the very end!"  
"You won't last that long, your not strong enough to beat me."   
"Your wrong!" Jessica yelled even though she knew he was right. *how will I do this? I need more energy! If i can't beat him   
we're all doomed! Guys i need your help!* She closed her eyes and could feel Milardo's black lightning coming twords her and taking her  
over. With closed eyes she reached out with her mind to Wufei. *Wufei please help me, I need you and Heero and Duo, please*  
Then Jessica felt strong arms wrap around her. She opended her eyes and to her surprise Duo was holding her in his arms and   
giveing her more power. Then another arm wrapped around her waist. She looked to her left and saw Wufei. He extended his other arm out   
and grabbed the staff of the scythe she could feel the power flowing out of him into the staff. Another arm wrapped around her waist   
from the right. She looked over and saw Heero. He did the same as Wufei and grabbed her staff.   
The four of them stood there as the energy force grew and started to push the black lightning away back twords Millardo.   
"What's happening?!"he yelled. "This can't be happening!  
  
  
  
"Lets get rid of him Jess" Duo said giving her a quick squeze.   
"Right" she said nodding her head. She flexed her arms and prepared the attack."Deeeeeeeaaath's Embrace!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.   
The command echoed off the walls and the glowing light burst from the scythe with more power than ever before. It swolloed the black lightning  
and crashed into Millardo envolping him and electifying him. He screamed and fell to the ground.   
Heero turned to look at her and handed Jessica a wooden stake.  
"Finish him off." she took the stake as Wufei and Duo let go of her. Jessica walked over to Millardo and fell to her knees. He looked up at her  
with cold eyes and she looked back at him with no mercy.   
"Goodbye Millardo." she said as she drew her arm back and aimed. "And don't come back." She drove the piece of wood through his chest as hard as   
she could. Millardo disolved into dust on the floor. Jessica stood up and turned around to find Duo sitting on the floor cringing. She knew it was from the stab wound she had   
given him.   
Jessica ran over to him and hugged him tightly."Duo are you okay!? Oh my gosh I was so worried!"  
"I'll be okay." He managed to say. "Jess ..... Swettie....let Duo breath." he said with a raspy voice.  
"Oh!" Jessica said letting go. "Sorry I was just so worried1" * he called me sweetie!* she thought.  
Wufei and Heero joined them on the floor.  
"We should get out of here." heero said.   
  
Thats when the building started caving in............  
  
  
  
A.N. please review!!D!D!D!!!D 


End file.
